1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a diffuser of air-freshening or aromatic products, and in particular to an air-freshening product diffuser for use inside a motor vehicle, and in a preferred embodiment to a diffuser having a structure by which the diffuser is fastening to a diffuser grill of the air conditioning system of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Diffusers are known from historical times which use a small recipient container of the air-freshening product, in the form of a bottle, from the mouth of which projects a wick through which ascends the air-freshening product by capillary action. The air which is circulating comes into contact with the projecting section of the wick and causes a rapid evaporation of the product and its consequent passage into the atmosphere. Also known from historical times is the controlling of the flow of air through the wick in some manner, to thereby control the delivery level of the product into the atmosphere.
As mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,768, in which the portion of a wick projecting from the flask or reservoir is surrounded by and extends through a cylindrical neck that is fitted with wide side vents for the passage of air. A screw thread for axial displacement of a cap is provided coaxially facing the wick, so that when the cap undergoes a rotational movement an axial displacement of the cap takes place by acting on the casing of the diffuser. The axial movement permits a blocking to a greater or lesser extent, and even full blocking, of the vents of in the cylindrical neck, regulating the circulation of air through the vents.
It is also known, through the European patent document EP 1 031 446, that when the diffuser is intended to be located inside an automobile, it is mounted on one of the grills of the vehicle air-conditioning equipment, so that the circulation of air over the wick is a function not only of the degree of opening of the container thereof, but also of the speed of the fan of the vehicle which impels the air toward the aforementioned diffuser grill.
In a more specific way in the European patent mentioned above, the control of air flow is regulated by means of a cap which covers the wick and which is moveable axially with respect to the cap with the collaboration of a rack and a small pinion. The pinion is provided with an externally operated control.
For its part and for the fastening of the diffuser to the diffuser grill of the vehicle, it has been foreseen that the casing of the diffuser incorporates a clip with four arms in its rear face so that the clip is able to grasp a slat of the diffuser grill of the vehicle. The clip permits the diffuser to be mounted both in a horizontal position and vertically, the diffuser maintaining a correct working position, in either case.